Whiskeyphilosophie
by mauerunkraut
Summary: Snape macht sich mit einer getreuen Flasche Whiskey mal wieder ernsthafte Gedanken über den Sinn des Lebens


**Disc:** Snape gehört nicht mir und der Whiskey auch nicht, ich habe die Geschichte nicht aus kommerziellen Gründen geschrieben, sondern weil ich zuvor eine Dose Nescafé Express in mich reingekippt hab (bitte beachten Sie die Schleichwerbung!).

Lob und Kritik sind bei mir immer willkommen, insoweit ich nach dem Lesen ebensolcher weiß, ob die Geschichte gut oder Mist war. Interressiert mich persönlich, wisst ihr o)

**Whiskeyphilosophie**  
  
Snape schlug die Tür zu. Es war mal wieder einer dieser Abende, an denen er alles und jeden auf dieser kranken Welt verwünschte. Vor allem sich selbst. Er hatte es mal wieder nicht geschafft, seine Stimme gegen Malfoy zu erheben. Dieser strahleblonde Dreckskerl war über alles und jeden so erhaben, abgesehen vom Dunklen Lord.  
  
Er ging zum Schrank und holte eine Flasche Whiskey hervor, die nur darauf wartete von ihm geleert zu werden. Er schenkte sich ein, beobachtete das Glas eine Weile stumm und schüttete den Inhalt hinunter. Warum lebte er eigentlich noch? In seinem Leben hatte er sich schon oft genug vorgestellt auf sich selbst einen tödlichen Fluch zu setzen, oder selbst einmal von diversen Tränken aus seinem selbst zusammengestellten Rezeptbüchlein zu kosten.  
  
Er leerte das zweite Glas. Nach einer Weile machte das Töten und Foltern keinen Spaß mehr. Und das Geschrei und Gewimmer der Opfer hörte sich nicht mehr wie Musik an, sondern wie Geschrei und Gewimmer. Klar, dass Malfoy noch Geschmack daran finden konnte. Er weiß ja nicht, was es heißt ein Opfer zu sein.  
  
Er stand auf und ging in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Grausam! Wir leben alle in einer grausamen Welt. Mehr als die Hälfte der Menschheit hungert und leidet an allen möglichen Krankheiten, der Rest macht sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer. Ob es nun um Demütigungen oder ums Töten ging. Sie waren alle gleich. Muggel benahmen sich nicht viel schlechter. Sie haben ihre eigenen Möglichkeiten entwickelt um das Leben anderer zu zerstören.  
  
Er goss sich wieder etwas ein. Der Einzelne ist auch nicht besser. Er fügt sich dem Ganzen. Es ist schon was dran, den Menschen als ein Herdentier zu bezeichnen. Alleine kann ein Mensch nicht leben. Also unterwirft man sich der Menge und versucht für sich das bestmögliche herauszuholen. Er trank aus. Und am Ende ist man tot. Und nach einiger Zeit bist du vergessen. Niemand wird sich mehr erinnern. Es sei denn, man hatte das Geld für einen guten Grabstein. Er hatte es nicht. Vielleicht würde man ihm noch nicht mal einen Stein setzen.  
  
Das vierte! Dumbledore, ja er würde ihm einen Grabstein setzen. Und wahrscheinlich sogar eine lesbare Inschrift. Aber Severus wurde den Verdacht noch immer nicht los, dass der Direktor mit seiner Fürsorge nur sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen wollte. Vielleicht war es auch Mitleid. Er weiß ja, dass Severus in den fast vierzig Jahren kein wirkliches Leben hatte. Naja, die Zeit als Lehrer, konnte er wirklich als erträglich, sogar als angenehm empfinden.  
  
Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und sah die Flasche nachdenklich an. Soll ich nun noch ein Glas trinken, oder nicht? Verdammt, jetzt begann er schon über ähnliche Dinge ernsthaft nachzudenken, wie sein Vater es getan hatte.  
  
Ein paar Jahre hatte er Ruhe und dann begann alles wieder von vorne. Natürlich hatte er Dumbledore seine Unterstützung zugesagt. Doch wie viel lieber wäre ihm ein langweiliges Leben gewesen. Ein langweiliger Beruf und einen langweiligen Alltag. Vielleicht noch eine langweilige Frau. Er zweifelte allerdings daran, dass er selbst eine langweilige Frau bekommen hätte. Von Kindern ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Ein Glas noch, damit der Tag auch noch rum geht. Was ist Leben eigentlich? Bedeutet Leben wirklich sich durch diese erbarmungslose Welt durchzuschlagen, ein paar Glücksmomente zu erhaschen und dann im Tod vergessen zu werden? Ihn wird man vergessen. Dumbledore und einige Schüler werden sich vielleicht noch an die übergroße Fledermaus mit der hässlichen Nase erinnern. Es wäre eigentlich nur Recht, sein sinnloses Leben selbst zu beenden.  
  
Er stellte das Glas laut auf den Tisch und begab sich zu Bette. Er musste ja noch dem Orden des Phönix Bericht erstatten.


End file.
